


Lenny Bruce is not afraid

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, character death offscreen, passing mention of vampire zombie apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Makoto, and Haru are on their own and on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenny Bruce is not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> or my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78931.html), **au: apocalypse** square.

Rin twisted the mirror taped on the end of a pole, checking for any signs of danger. He checked the horizon. The sun had just broken through the night. He took a deep breath, and checked over his shoulder.

Makoto looked like a mental patient. He was organizing his pack, again, taking things out, turning them around and checking them, and putting them back in. Haru was in the back of the shack, getting his gun and weapons ready.

"Hey," Rin said quietly, looking at Makoto. Makoto's hands stilled. "It's dawn. We ready?"

Makoto nodded jerkily, zipping the pack up and putting it on. Haru put the gun on the table, and got his bow and arrow ready. He'd tied a grenade they'd found to the tip of one. Who knew how far it would go, but. Would help. Haru got ready to shoot it off. Makoto was obsessively checking the buckles on his pack.

Rin felt a swell of affection, sympathy, and fear run through him as he watched Makoto. They'd all seen... too much in the past few months. Far too much. "Makoto. You ready?"

Makoto just nodded faster.

"You know the plan?" Rin asked quietly. Haru narrowed his eyes, looking from Rin to Makoto.

Makoto nodded, still checking his buckles.

"Tell me," Rin prompted.

Makoto looked up at him, his eyes hard to read. "Haru shoots the grenade. Hopefully the leech creepers follow the sound. We run. We run fast, we just... run. We go to the end of the slip, get in the boat. You go to the engines, Haru cuts the boat free, and I sweep to make sure it's empty."

Rin nodded slowly. "Until we get on the boat... it's each one of us on his own, you know, so..."

"I know," Makoto said calmly, standing up. He rubbed the strap across his belly on the pack. "I got it. We run fast. I know." He picked up the machete, his hand shaking.

Rin and Haru shared a look, and then Rin nodded. Haru pulled the pin on the grenade, lined up the arrow, and shot it off. They heard the blast, and Rin moved the mirror around. He made a face. "Damn," he shook his head. He looked at Haru and Makoto. "There's... more of 'em than I'd thought there'd be..." Fucking vampire zombies. Rin gripped his short sword and his gun. He nodded to them, and kicked the door to the shack open.

They ran.

  


* * *

  


Haru slipped neatly into the water, a knife in his mouth and a net tied to his wrist. Rin shook his head, and checked the sail one more time. He went inside to find Makoto tinkering with the radio and all his little toys. Rin shook his head, looking around. "What the hell is all this shit?"

Makoto looked up, and smiled tightly. "Oh... I'm setting up a laptop to use the boat's radio to search for any live signals. If there's any people still out there... like us... also, we're broadcasting a simple signal. You know. Just in case," he sighed.

Rin got closer, looking over everything. "You know we're going to run out of power, right? I mean, while we still have gas, the boat's engine can charge its battery, but with this much stuff..."

"Oh, no, it's... see?" Makoto pointed to the window, were a bunch of small, circular things were stuck on. "That's... it's a solar deal, with an outlet. Like, you put it on the window, it soaks up sun, you plug your device... solar power."

Rin got closer to the window, and smiled. "Hey, that's really clever. But since when were you able to do all this techy stuff?" Rin went behind Makoto, peering at the laptop's screen.

"It's not... I'm not the one who... It's Rei..." Makoto's shoulders slumped. "Rei... when we got to that mall, and... we went to that tech store? Rei got all this stuff. And when we were in that library, holed up... He downloaded a whole bunch of stuff, books, things like that... general reading, technical manuals for all sorts of things... even... yeah, even radios... he..." Makoto choked up, and closed his eyes.

Rin dug his fingers into Makoto's shoulders, trying to relax him. "We haven't... had a chance to grieve. Rei was brave. He died..."

"I hope he's dead," Makoto said darkly.

"Those leech creeps _are_ dead," Rin said calmly, massaging Makoto's shoulders, really getting into it. Damn, he was tight. They all were, probably. "For a minute, I thought he'd get Nagisa free..."

"Nagisa was bitten almost as soon as he fell," Makoto sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Rei just couldn't leave him behind."

"Well..." Rin sighed, putting his arms around Makoto, resting his chin on Makoto's head. "I mean, we'd all already left people behind, and it just..." It seemed like a surreal dream, a nightmare. The first signs of the zombie vampires... vampire zombies... Were they undead, and then became vampires? Were they vampires that died? Did it... matter? It all just happened so fast. They were on the run before they even knew what was going on.

"Let's not grieve," Makoto sighed, his voice ragged. "I don't even want to think about..." his voice trailed off, but Rin knew what he was thinking.

Makoto didn't know what happened to his family, to his little brother and sister, any better than Rin knew what happened to Gou or his mother, than Haru knew about his parents. But, there weren't a lot of options. If they weren't dead, if they hadn't been changed into leech creeps, then they were on the run, trying to survive. Having to kill and fight and run and do anything necessary to survive... and Ran and Ren were so young...

Makoto rubbed Rin's arms. "Hey. You're... kinda choking me," Makoto said softly.

Rin grinned, and let up. "Sorry. I was..."

"We have _time_ now, to think," Makoto nodded, leaning back. He tipped his head back, and looked up at Rin, his eyes haunted but he was smiling. "That's not such a good thing."

"We're alive," Rin leaned down, and rubbed his nose against Makoto's. "We're alive to think, I guess that's what matters."

"That's so fucking romantic," Makoto deadpanned.

"That's me, baby," Rin smirked. And then he bit Makoto's nose.

"Hey," Haru spoke up.

They both looked at him... and gaped.

Haru held up his net. "I've got dinner. And breakfast, I guess."

"That's... great, Haru. Wh-why are you naked?" Makoto asked, looking behind Haru to see his swim trunks discarded on the deck.

"I came up, and I saw you two..." Haru shrugged. "So, I thought maybe it was the time."

"The time?" Rin coughed, looking Haru over. Really looking him over.

"The time when we all have sex," Haru asserted. "I'm not getting left out." Makoto and Rin just stared at Haru. Just stared. "Well, it's just the three of us now. For all we know, we'll be living all our lives on this boat."

"We might never be able to land. We don't know how widespread the leech creepers are. Maybe they've covered all the land masses. The water is safe so far, but we don't know... and of course, we could die in a hurricane or a tsunami or just from heatstroke..." Rin sighed.

"Wow. Thanks for that, Rin," Makoto sighed. "By the way, Haru is still naked and holding fish."

"We _are_ all going to have sex eventually, right?" Haru looked at Rin impatiently.

Rin looked at Haru, looked him up and down, and then he looked at Makoto, whose eyes were looking a bit more alive. "Well, I'd kinda _hoped_ but..."

"So is it now?" Haru asked them.

Rin opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say.

Makoto cocked his head to the side. "We should... put the fish away first?"

Haru nodded, and went off to do that.

Makoto looked up at Rin, and he grinned. He actually grinned. "I guess we're all having sex."

Rin nodded slowly, smiling. Then, he sighed. "Thank _god_ , I mean... thank _god_."

And then, he got to hear Makoto laughing again.


End file.
